Conventional tree and shrub pruners are typically provided with a pole of fixed length with a rope or cable mounted externally on the pole. The pruning shears are manipulated by holding the pole in one hand and the rope in the other hand in order to pull the rope and actuate the cutting tool. Pruning shears of this type usually require considerable dexterity and strength in order to accomplish even the most simple pruning jobs.
Pruners of this type are also not suitable to permit the remote cutting of trees and shrubs; that is, a ladder, stool or the like is frequently needed to permit the user to reach an otherwise inaccessible branch or limb. Consequently, a ladder or stool may provide an unsafe environment for the user, or necessitate the presence of another individual to lend assistance or provide support. In heavy shrubbery the rope often becomes entangled in the branches making it difficult to maneuver the pruning shears through the shrubbery.